Takanobu Endo (RLS CAW)
Takonobu Endo ''(born 15th March 1993 in Kofu, Japan) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently signed to Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling, who also currently also performs sporadically for European promotion PRIZE Wrestling League. Career Training at the MIGHTY! Dojo (2007) Endo, already an impressive backyard wrestler, was invited to train at the MIGHTY! Dojo by trainer and Head Booker Benjiro "Ōzeki Bōmei" Suda in early 2007. During this time, due to his smaller size, he trained only peripherally with Suda, and mainly with at-the-time Junior Champion Tetsuyuki. He would debut at a JMW live show shortly before Christmas, losing to his mentor in a non-title match. JMW GO! (2008-2015) As is common with JWM talent, particularly that which is home-grown in the Dojo, Endo appeared only sporadically through 2008 and the first half of 2009, before bursting onto the scene at the 2009 JMW GO TO WAR! event, where he and Tetsuyuki won survived too lead the Goodmen to victory in their battle with the Badmen, in the 4-on-4 Elimination Main Event. He eliminated Ogami Gekko with a KO Kick. This would lead to a feud with Gekko which lasted around a year, given the smaller number of shows than many other promotions, which cemented the two as stars of the Junior Division. It notably also saw both Gekko's first face turn, and Endo's first heel run. After seven years with the promotion, and despite initially not wanting to leave due to loyalty, the partial closure of the promotion forced Endo to move on. Exhibition Wrestling: Japan (2015-2016) Endo joined EW soon after, despite being massively hesitant due to their past acrimonious relationship with JMW. Sure enough, EW management's derisive opinion of the style of wrestling, known as Gokaku in Japan and "Five Easy" in the West, meant Endo was never given a full push. After nearly a year of being jobbed out to established EW stars- during which the contract trapped Endo- he left the promotion after spitting on the logo in the ring. Despite claims that this was a planned finish, sources within EW spoke of management being livid. He would, in interviews, defend his actions, saying that EW had made his life hell and made him want to quit wrestling. JMW Revival (2017-''present) Endo made an emotional return to the rebooted JMW in 2017, superkicking Ogami Gekko to the roar of the crowd. He would win the Junior Championship, which he held until late 2018, dropping it to Hirotaka Gomi in a Deathmatch. He won the 5th Fight for the MIGHT! Tournament, too, defeating Mikey Ace in a notable and lauded first round match before going on to defeat Yano Kei in the final. He will face Mikey Ace once again, for the newly minted JMW European Championship, at JMW MIGHT #1 in April 2019. PRIZE Wrestling League (2019) Endo would have several tryouts with PRIZE before 2019, but injuries and scheduling conflicts meant he wouldn't be able to debut until the WCE takeover, where he competed in the first round of the WCE Welterweight Championship, losing to Dempsey. In-Wrestling Accomplishments JMW Junior Championship FFM 5 Winner Trivia Behind-the-Scenes/Notes Category:CAWs